1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to techniques for enabling collaboration between individuals and, more specifically, to systems and methods for peripheral awareness of, and nominal interaction with, a remote meeting using a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meetings, once the exclusive domain of offices and boardrooms, are becoming increasingly distributed across space, time, and devices. Such distributed meetings primarily involve groups or sets of individuals communicating from a laptop, desktop or phone-based setting where they have access to the technical infrastructure needed to communicate and share information. However, meeting participants cannot easily maintain awareness of these meetings if they are traveling, commuting, or located off-site (for example, in a waiting room at a doctor's office). Thus, in order for distributed meetings to be successful, the way that meeting participants and their shared files, screens, and other materials are represented must adapt to each participant's individual context.
Accordingly, as would be appreciated by persons of ordinary skill in the art, a lightweight, unobtrusive tool for enabling an individual to participate in an ongoing distributed meeting would be highly desirable.